painful memories
by GeekyKiki
Summary: Have you ever had the person you love the most die? In a matter of mere seconds, they are gone? You go into shock, you cry, you are fearful. But sometimes, when you love that person more than anything, those emotions, those feelings, don't happen. They don't even come to you and you don't have the slightest clue why.


**Hey you guys! I don't think you were expecting a new story! I have been planing this one for awhile. No one knew about it though. Check out the bottom of my profile page for new stories coming up. This story is going to be in all of the keepers POVs. This chapter is in Amanda's POV. Sorry it's a bit short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Kingdom Keepers and or Christina Perri's "The Lonely".**

* * *

Have you ever had the person you love the most die? In a matter of mere seconds, they are gone?

You go into shock, you cry, you are fearful. But sometimes, when you love that person more than anything, those emotions, those feelings, don't happen. They don't even come to you and you don't have the slightest clue why.

You want to be sad. You want to scared. You sometimes wish it was anger. But there is no emotion. Why?

That's what I've been asking myself for a year.

"FINN! NOO!" I screamed as lightning shot from Maleficent and hit Finn directly square in the chest. He goes flying and hits the ground so hard, you could hear the crunch.

Everything is in slow motion.

I run as fast as I can towards him but I don't feel fast enough. I dodge swords and pirates. I dive to Finn's side.

"Amanda, I love you," he breathes out.

"No, no, no Finn. Shut up. You're staying with me."

He lightly kisses me.

"Always remember: I'm a human yo yo. I'll always come back." And his heart stops.

"RETREAT!" A pirate yelled and in a matter of seconds, the Overtakers scatter.

I sit there with Finn in my arms. I don't really feel anything. No pain, no sorrow. Just this empty pit inside.

Willa comes over first. She see Finn and breaks down. The rest come after. Charlene cries silently in a sad Maybeck and Philby comforts Willa. Jess stands there in shock. I, do not do anything.

This was supposed to be a celebration. It was the last week of summer before we all went to college and or start our futures. Philby and Willa were going to Harvard. Maybeck was going with Charlene to Hollywood. I was going to Belmont. Finn got into the University of Florida with a scholarship. Now he was gone.

We lay Finn in a flower bed in front of the castle. We say our goodbyes, gather around Finn and press the button.

-_3 weeks after Finn's funeral_-

I drown myself in Christina Perri's song "The Lonely" while doing an essay. It's basically been my anthem for the past month. I sit in my roommate's and my room. It reminds me of the room I used to share with Jess and Jeannie back at Ms. Nash's house.

_2am; where do I begin,_  
_Crying off my face again._  
_The silent sound of loneliness_  
_Wants to follow me to bed._  
_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most._  
_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

I sing with the chorus.

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_  
_Can the lonely take the place of you?_  
_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._  
_Let you go and let the lonely in_  
_To take my heart again_

"Do you write?" I jump and pull the earbuds out of my ears. I look behind me to find my roommate, Angie Boone. She had black hair down to her shoulders and bangs. Her reading glasses were on and she had a stack of books. She must of came back from Boarders or the Library. Nashville had a two story Boarders that she lives at.

"Write what?"

"Songs?"

"No, stories sometimes." I like to write. I've always been the writer were Jess was the drawer.

"Well, you have a beautiful voice. I think you should try and be a songwriter."

I shrug. "Maybe." She dumps her stack of books on her bed and pulls something out of dresser.

"Let's watch Finding Nemo! I'm craving me some Dory!" Angie exclaims. I was lucky enough to be roomed with a Disnerd. I make some popcorn and she plops the disk into our portable DVD player.

We were about a quarter into the when Angie said the word.

"I feel sorry for Nemo. Just look at him! He has a default fin!" And I freeze. "Oh no, I said the word. I'm soo sorry Amanda!"

"It's okay. I'm fine." She pauses the movie and turns toward me.

"It's about time you told me the story behind Finn. Who is he? Why don't you like hearing his name?"

I take a deep breath. "So, about a month ago, my boyfriend Finn proposed to me." I nervously twirl the diamond ring that was on my left hand. "I was so happy. Our friends were celebrating the last week of summer one night. We were going to tell them then but something happened. Finn was injured and died in my arms."

"How was he injured?"

"He was murdered by someone. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Hey, I still believe in fairies and magic. Who murdered Finn?" I looked into her oddly orange eyes. They were a warm orange and I could see that she wasn't lying.

"Maleficent."

Her eyes bulged. "You mean that evil green fairy from Sleeping Beauty?" I nodded. "Wait, who was your boyfriend."

I look towards my nightstand. I grab a framed photo off of it and hand it to Angie. She gasped when she saw it. "Finn Whitman."

* * *

**Who's POV should I post next?**

**R&R?**


End file.
